Foursomes
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Mark and Derek make good on an old high school promise possibly at the expense of Meredith


Foursomes

#

"Derek do you remember what we talked about when we were horny sixteen year olds?" Mark said looking at Derek over a beer bottle.

"We talked a lot about things when we were horny sixteen year olds," Derek rolled his eyes from the break room.

"The whole foursome thing, you know we didn't have girlfriends then but now we both do."

"You're kidding me right?" Derek said. "Do you think Meredith would really allow that? And you want to pull Lexie into that?"

"Meredith would allow what?" Meredith asked walking into the room.

"Foursome," Mark said.

"Mark!" Derek glared "I swear I was not going to ask."

"Um no it's fine you and Mark with me in a bed I could live with that," she said dropping down onto Derek's lap.

"Well and Lexie," Mark said.

"Oh, ok ya Derek was right not to ask," Meredith got up and grabbed a twenty from Derek's coat pocket.

"Hey," he said as she left the room. "Now you've upset her," Derek said. "Now you really aren't going to get her to agree."

"You want her to agree?" Mark asked.

"Well it would definitely be an adventure," Derek said thinking out loud.

"Then convince your girlfriend to go along with it," Mark said getting up.

#

"Are you sure about this?" Lexie asked from the bathroom.

"Lexie I'm alone in a bed in my boxers with only Derek in his boxers to keep me company," Mark said obviously uncomfortable.

"Why are you both wearing boxers? I thought we were having sex?" Lexie asked.

"Yes but it's just us right now and that would be way too awkward Little Grey," Derek said.

"I'm here," Meredith walked into the room dressed up in her black lacy lingerie that she used to keep only for Derek but since she was sharing everything else now she figured, why not?

"You look amazing," Derek said throwing the covers off of his side of the bed and grabbing her waist and pulling her down. She smiled at him and forgot about Mark and Lexie for a moment. But then Lexie walked out in some red awkwardly sitting thing and went over to Mark.

Meredith tried to focus on the touches she received from Derek. His hands were amazing, like always. They ran the length of her sides and she straddled his hips. Her panties were all lace and so it was easy to feel his erection pushing through his silk boxers and up against her slit. She gulped and bent her head down to kiss his lips. He tangled his fingers into her hair and used the leverage to pull her body flat against him. Her breasts were pressed flat against his naked chest and his lips moved from hers to her neck. Her moans came familiarly to her lips and she buried her face into his neck. Her breathing was heavy and his hands pulled her hips down onto his. He grinded up into her and kept her hips as close to his as possible.

His hands slid from her hips to grab her ass. They then moved across her upper thigh and one hand moved the panties aside. His finger then slid along her slit and softly pinched her nerve bundle. "Derek!" she screamed out happily. Her own arms reached behind his neck and held him close. Her hips were raised up and he took his finger and slid it easily into her core. "Derek!" she screamed for him again. Her head fell onto his shoulder and he kept pumping his fingers into her hot wet little hole. She was breathing rapidly as her fingers clutched tightly around his neck wrapping in his hair. She bit lightly on his shoulder to keep from screaming too loudly as she spilled all over Derek's hand.

She was panting as she pulled out of his neck and kissed Derek breathlessly. The kiss was heated and they had to pull apart on multiple occasions to try and catch their breath. "Your turn," Meredith said kissing him before moving down to his boxer line. "Remember what you asked me to try and do before? I think I'm ready to try," she smirked. Derek's eyebrows shot up just before his head fell back from the sight of Meredith removing his boxers with her teeth.

"Oh God, oh God that's hot," Derek muttered to himself. Meredith smirked after throwing the boxers onto the floor. She moved up and slowly licked the top of his penis. He groaned and his hands reached out naturally to grab bunches of the sheets like he normally did. This time though he found Lexie's back while searching for the sheets.

Lexie yelped and giggled a bit then turned to Derek. "If you aren't getting enough attention then I'm more than happy to multi task."

"Isn't she great?" Mark asked in a husky voice.

Meredith took all of Derek's manhood into her mouth and he gasped his hips arching into her even more. Lexie leaned over and while her hand remained on Mark's own pulsating manhood her lips claimed Derek's. Meredith looked up before she removed herself from the bed. "Crap, crap," Derek said as she left his swelling need alone in need of care. "Meredith!" he yelled.

"Hey I'm supposed to get her next," Mark said looking over.

"What happened?" Lexie said after Derek broke away from their rather good, in her opinion, kiss.

"I'll go see," Derek said grabbing a blanket from the end of the bed.

"Alex!" Meredith's voice called in a strangled sob. Alex sleepily opened his, previously locked, bedroom door.

"What's up Mer?" he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Let me in, God please let me in," she sobbed.

"Always," he opened the door for her and went to close it to be a good somewhat brother to the woman whose house he lived in.

"Hey," Derek said putting his fist in the way to keep the door from closing. "Meredith's in there," he said.

"I'm usually aware when lingerie clad women walk into my room," Alex said with a smirk on his face. He moved to close the door again and but Derek put his arm in the way once again.

"What's wrong with her?" Derek asked.

"I'm going to talk to her," Alex said.

"Karev don't play dumb," Derek scolded. "Tell me what you know, you have some idea I know you do."

Alex sighed and walked into the hallway with the blanket covered man. "When she came in and told me you asked her for a foursome with Mark Sloan and her still not placed in her life sister Lexie Grey, I thought she was joking. I told her 'he'd never do something so dark and horrible to you'. I told her you understood her and you'd never make a mistake like this. She told me that she loved you enough to give you anything you asked for, even if you asked for her to slut herself out to your best friend. And even if you asked her to sleep with her sister who she's fighting off mental demons about. She said she loved you enough to give you anything, even if it hurt her. I told her you'd never make her. But it looks like I was wrong and now I'm going to go in their and comfort her."

Derek stared at him, the guy he thought understood nothing about women at all stand in a doorway and tell him what his woman was thinking. Derek exhaled and grabbed Alex's hand. "Let me, please, I hurt her and I want to undo it."

Alex looked back into the room where Meredith laid sprawled out on his bed crying into his pillow. Then he looked back at Derek who desperately wanted to get in and comfort the woman he…loved? "Mer, honey, if you need me just call ok?" Alex said before huffing and walking down the hall. "Do not hurt her again," he warned sliding down to rest on the wall.

"Meredith," Derek said walking slowly into the room. Meredith was hugging the pillow tightly and the black lace didn't really cover much.

Meredith sighed and buried her face into the pillow "I can't go back in there," she whispered. "I can't face them tomorrow at work either."

"Meredith I'm sorry, I'll tell them you don't feel well or something."

"No don't do that because then they'll just want to do it again sometime," Meredith said.

"Mer I'm trying to make it better with you ok? But you're making it just a little bit hard."

"I'm making it hard? I'm sorry that I'm making this hard for you! You forced me into a foursome after I told you no, you forced me into a corner and forced me into a situation that I wasn't ready for. That I didn't want. This is hard for you? Try living my life!" Meredith turned away from him.

"Meredith I'm sorry," Derek said.

"No Derek the time for I'm sorry is done. We're done. This thing is done. I'm not your little slut to whore out. No!"

Derek sighed and dropped his blanket not caring about Meredith seeing him naked since just a few minutes ago his dick was in her mouth. Derek crawled into Alex's bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Maybe we could do a private show here? And I could blow your mind and change your mind about leaving me."

Meredith looked up at him and turned over to face him. She kissed him softly and stroked his face gently. "I don't want to leave you Derek but I'm not a whore."

"Meredith I know you aren't a whore, I didn't mean to make you feel like a whore. I do not think you are a whore," he said kissing her.

"Promise?" she smiled.

"I promise," he kissed her and pulled her close. "So that private show?" he asked.

"It might happen if you're lucky," she said crawling on top of him.

"Wash my sheets," Alex said banging on his own door "I'm going to the couch."


End file.
